girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Carpenter (character)
Sarah Carpenter is a character on Girl Meets World. Sarah is portrayed by Sarah Carpenter. Information Sarah Carpenter is a student at John Quincy Adams Middle School. She attends Mr. Matthews' History class along with Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Darby. She generally sits in the front seat of the first row. Along with the rest of her JQA classmates she attends Abigail Adams High School. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets World *Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Girl Meets Father *Girl Meets Popular *Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets 1961 *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World of Terror *Girl Meets the Forgotten *Girl Meets Flaws *Girl Meets Friendship *Girl Meets Game Night *Girl Meets Farkle's Choice *Girl Meets First Date Season 2 *Girl Meets Gravity *Girl Meets the New World *Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Girl Meets Pluto *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Girl Meets Rules *Girl Meets Hurricane *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington *Girl Meets the New Teacher *Girl Meets Fish *Girl Meets Yearbook *Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Girl Meets Creativity *Girl Meets Farkle *Girl Meets Cory and Topanga *Girl Meets Rileytown *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 *Girl Meets Rah Rah *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Girl Meets Belief *Girl Meets the New Year *Girl Meets STEM *Girl Meets Money *Girl Meets Commonism *Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Girl Meets Jexica *Girl Meets Triangle *Girl Meets True Maya *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Girl Meets the Real World *Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Girl Meets She Don't Like Me *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *Girl Meets Her Monster *Girl Meets Hollyworld *World Meets Girl (clip footage) *Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen *Girl Meets Goodbye Quotes Trivia *She appears in the pilot, and even though her face is not clearly seen, she is identifiable from her hair and glasses. * Like Jason Marsden in BMW she shares the same name as her portrayer. *She is usually seen wearing glasses. * Her actress, Sarah Carpenter, is the older sister of Sabrina Carpenter who plays Maya Hart. *By coincidence, the US air date of Girl Meets the Forgotten in which her character is officially named (10/10/2014) happened to be her portrayer, Sarah Carpenter's, 18th birthday. *Her surname as Carpenter is revealed in Girl Meets Commonism. *She has been credited as "Student 1" (Girl Meets Maya's Mother), "Student 2" (Girl Meets Crazy Hat), and "Sarah" (Girl Meets Friendship). *She tends to use multi-color ink pens. * She seems to be good friends with Darby. * Her father, D.W. Preminger, a director, appears in Girl Meets Hollyworld. *Topanga buys her sketch of Riley. * She takes History, Art, English, Science, and P.E. with Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar and Darby. * Lunch Lady Geralyn has dubbed her "Three-Taco Sarah" for her fondness of that food. *Her own great grandmother may have been in Café Hey on December 14, 1961. *She was a 1950's Bobby Soxer on Halloween. *Her flaw is "Afraid." *She is named "Most Studious," in the yearbook. * Although she and Darby were Dictatorettes in the New Farkle Nation, they both appeared in Princess Riley's campaign ad. * She may be the one who dubbed Riley "Superklutz," as when Maya is talking about it, "Tattletale" Darby glances at her. *Mr. Matthews thought she and Wyatt would make a perfect couple in Girl Meets First Date, and the pair welcomed the New Year together in Girl Meets the New Year. * She resembles both Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. * She got to shoot her impossible goal in the recycle bin. * She won her bet with Darby that Farkle was a real boy. * She playfully teased Maya upon learning her middle name was "Penelope." * She was a Flower Princess for the Central Park Spooktacular. * She and Darby are known to play chess at Topanga's. * She wanted Topanga's shoes. * Sarah realizes that she needs to stand up for herself more often. * She was a member of the JQA Honor Board. * She takes Art from Mr. Jackson. * In Riley's fantasy she was paired with Zay. *She's a member of the Nature Club. *Sarah participated in the Multicultural Fair, but for which booth was not revealed. *She takes Health from Mr. Fanucchi. *She has written a movie script, based on the life of Katy Hart which her father will direct, and Katy will star in. *She may have some anger issues with Farkle, as she names the character based on him. "Farkle Poopypants McStupidhead.." *Sarah and her father were using the offices of Armstrong Film Productions. *Despite claiming "Banana" and "Smiley" don't talk, Sarah was prepared to read their sides in Katy's audition. *Characters in her script Sarah created based on her class mates: **"Banana"-Maya Hart **"Smiley"-Riley Matthews **"Dookus"-Lucas Friar **"Zed"-Zay Babineaux **"Farkle Poopypants McStupidhead"-Farkle Minkus Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters